


千层套路

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [11]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 略银葬，abo设定，ooc
Relationships: 博葬
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 10





	千层套路

**Author's Note:**

> 略银葬，abo设定，ooc

“博士，您想来点蛋糕吗？”  
他抬起疲惫的脑袋，接过送葬人递来的蛋糕，放在一旁。  
“请尝尝看。”声音带着一丝丝期待。  
他无奈，用叉子挑起一小块松软的蛋糕，带着一抹奶油入口，一股甜香味充斥在口腔，意料之外地好吃。他平常是不喜欢什么甜食的，但是配上苦涩的咖啡，工作也有了不一样的滋味。  
“你自己做的？”他问道。  
送葬人摇头，“是安德切尔让我给您带过来的。”  
“很好吃，谢谢你。”他继续埋头工作。他喜欢这样有意无意冷落送葬人，好让送葬人自己开口提出要求。他愿意称之为“训练”，毕竟他不想成天面对一个面无表情的执法人，工作已经够无聊了，得自己找点乐子。  
果然，送葬人没有立刻离开，像是在征求许可，问道，“我可以明天给您再做一份。”  
他瞥了一眼，送葬人正死死盯着蛋糕，该不会是在想配方吧。  
“这种事情还是不用麻烦你了，你还有更重要的任务，”他用推辞让送葬人更进一步。  
“没关系，让博士工作变得轻松也是我的职责。”  
嘻嘻，成功。  
第二天早上，他没有在办公室门口如期看到送葬人，看来是遇到了点麻烦啊。他想着，朝厨房走去。大清早的厨房空空荡荡，还没有忙碌的气息，昨晚的一些餐具没来得及收拾，堆在水槽里。送葬人正围着围裙一边洗碗一边翻看摆在一旁的菜谱。  
“早上好。”他轻拍了一下送葬人的肩，送葬人猛得一抖，放下碟子，试图藏起菜谱。  
“学习没什么好害羞的，没有人无所不知，就连我也每天都在接受新知识，”他笑吟吟拿起菜谱翻看，里面是琳琅满目的甜点做法，“要不我也来帮忙吧。”  
“这怎么可以....”  
“呐，我来洗碟子，你去准备材料。”他拿起洗碗布，把送葬人推到了储物间门口，“拜托你了，送葬人。”  
他回到水槽前，扭头看到送葬人有些手忙脚乱的样子忍不住笑了，原来一丝不苟的执法者也会在这种时候不知所措啊，有点可爱。  
鸡蛋，砂糖，炼乳，果酱，还有奶油。  
两个人望着堆在台面上的材料面面相觑，“总之，先按照上面的步骤……”  
搅拌倒不是什么难事，但过程实在太过无趣。送葬人在一旁准备奶油，倒了满满一盆，用手指蘸起一坨，放在嘴里。  
“会不会有点甜了……”送葬人咕哝着。  
他捉住送葬人的手，又蘸了些奶油上来，依然是同一根手指，然后含住，将上面的奶油舔得干干净净，然后轻描淡写道，“不够甜呢。”  
送葬人动作变得僵硬，眼神闪躲，用水冲了冲，然后别过头小声道，“我再去换一种奶油。”  
“等一下，”他喊住送葬人，“这样太浪费了，还是吃掉它吧。”  
“可是不合您胃口，”送葬人一脸不解，“我看储藏室里有更甜的种类。”  
“干员送葬人，你之前说过会服从我的一切命令。”他沉下脸色，放下手里的搅拌器。  
“是的，博士。”  
“现在我想吃这碗奶油，你会同意的吧？”  
送葬人犹豫片刻，点点头。  
“接下来可能会弄脏衣服，最好现在就脱掉。”他说着，替送葬人解开围裙，送葬人依然以平常的语气说着那句话，“我感到困惑……”  
“相信我。”他眨了眨眼。

送葬人解开衣领，倚坐在橱柜上，背靠墙面，他刚好站在送葬人分开的双腿间，一点点把奶油抹在送葬人的胸口，送葬人粉嫩的乳头在蓬松奶油的映衬下看上去愈发像红果，娇艳可爱。他忍不住舔弄露出奶油的乳首，送葬人屏住呼吸，手按在橱柜上轻轻颤抖。  
“这种甜度刚好。”他说着，又添了点奶油在上面，手指在乳晕上打转，把奶油均匀铺在四周。  
“博士，蛋糕……”  
“你的身体比蛋糕美味多了，”他嘴角勾起一抹笑，一点点把抹上去的奶油舔舐干净。嘴上没有说什么，但是送葬人的乳首已经完全挺立，小腹一起一伏，他忍不住伸手划过送葬人的小腹，手指停留在腰带的位置。送葬人似乎终于明白了他的意图，脸瞬间染红，摇摇头。  
他扯下送葬人的裤子，但只褪到膝盖的位置显然有点碍事，只好连靴子都脱掉。他端起盆，将剩下的奶油全部倒在送葬人的下身，送葬人颤抖着下意识收紧了腿，他用力分开，奶油顺着滑向股间，填补所有的缝隙，手指微微挑开股缝，向后穴触探，奶油也一并进入，扑哧一声，中指首先进入。  
看上去是极限了。上次做的时候直接放进去两根手指还撑破了入口，这次他决定循序渐进，于是用手指撑着穴口，缓缓抽动，把奶油注进穴道之中。奶油和润滑剂手感还是有些差别的，而且轻轻抽插就能引起泡沫，缓缓流动的奶油在送葬人的胯间和腿间遍布，光是视觉冲击都让他口干舌燥。  
他将送葬人的一条腿架在肩上，掏出已经跃跃欲试的性器，虽然现在只能容纳下两根手指，但是他已经失去耐心，只要慢慢进入就不会有问题，嗯，应该不会有问题。  
他想着，用手指引着前端顶入，送葬人闷声，气息紊乱，全都吐在耳边，只需要一点点刺激就会失声惊呼。他索性向里用力进入，小腹撞在送葬人股间的奶油上，发出响亮的声音，送葬人咬住嘴唇，依然流泻出轻吟，眼角有些湿润。  
他全都看在眼里，径直按着送葬人的大腿抽送器物，奶油在撞击中飞溅在两人的身体上，沾染了送葬人的性器，现在看上去分不清是奶油还是因兴奋而生的精水，布满双腿，流在橱柜上。向前操顶的时候，裸露的肌肤与台面的摩擦因为奶油的存在而大大减小，他从敞开的衣物下直接搂住送葬人的腰肢，保证他不会偏离方向。  
“讨厌吗？”他轻笑着问道。  
送葬人捂着嘴，看来是不打算回答，他并不想轻易放过这个机会，便停下动作，咕啾一声脱离了穴口，奶油源源不断从穴里流出，小穴看上去也是令人怜爱的淡粉色，他忍不住拿手指挑拨，继续问到，“不喜欢我可以停下。”  
送葬人摇头。他的两根手指在穴内揉捏住穴壁凹凸不平的位置，送葬人突然叫出声，性器颤抖着扬起，在空气中瑟瑟发抖。蓝色的眸子春色涌动，和身上挂着的制服完全不搭调。  
“我说过，我想听你和我交流，”他取出手指，舔去上面沾着的东西，“我会尊重你的意见。”  
送葬人扭过头，声音微弱，“不要看我这副样子……我给您添麻烦了……对不起”  
“又来了，”他叹了口气，“再道歉我可就生气了。”  
“如果博士喜欢，我就不会讨厌。”送葬人望向他，似乎在等待正确答案的公布。  
“看来我得多教你些东西。”他拉着送葬人的手放在那片奶油上，“自己做给我看。”  
送葬人耳尖红透，眼睛扑闪扑闪，但还是握住自己的性器，手法十分生疏，卖力地上下摩擦着，手上沾上了些污渍，水声在密闭的空间里分外刺耳。  
“后面也一起摸摸看。”他指导着送葬人的手插入不断张合的穴口，送葬人含着泪水，一手撸动性器，一手在自己的后穴进进出出，白皙的身体完全染上一层红晕，送葬人努力避开视线，不想被他捏着下巴强迫注视着他。  
“我喜欢你这副样子，所以下次不要再道歉了。”他撩起送葬人的刘海在额头印下一吻，在送葬人的手指还没有拔出的时候再一次插入，送葬人打滑着，上身被完全拉离墙壁，倒在台面上，眼神朦胧地望着他。即便如此，送葬人依然十分安静，不哭不闹。敞开的制服上沾染白色的污渍，仿佛从内到外将这个天使玷污了一般。  
在腺体的位置，深深地，深深地留下一口。  
是奶油的味道。

夜宵是送葬人亲手做的蛋糕，虽然比计划推迟了些许。  
“话说，你的翅膀是什么原理？”他塞着一嘴蛋糕说道。  
送葬人愣了愣，“是普通的翅膀而已。”  
他伸手拽着翅膀把送葬人拉到面前，轻轻抚摸着送葬人的脊柱，顺着向下，心里默默吐槽着制服影响手感，但好在腿上没有太多衣物，隔着裤子就能感受到送葬人的体温。他手指穿过送葬人大腿上的枪套固定带，送葬人轻哼着试图后退，他隔着裤子吐了口热气在送葬人的裆部，送葬人瞬间败退，扶着桌子边缘喘息。  
“为了感谢你的蛋糕，我有礼物想送给你。”他说着，一边解开送葬人的裤子，从抽屉里拿出一根巨大的假阳具，送葬人起初不太明白那是什么，直到被要求含住那根东西。  
尺寸显然有点大，而且长度超过了口腔能容纳的程度，送葬人半睁着眼，被假阳具弄得不太舒服，咳了两声，他取出前端沾满唾液的棒状物，手环到送葬人的身后，鼻尖故意隔着内裤刮蹭送葬人的器物，只把内裤的后部拉下。他用手指撑着入口，突然笑道，“早上射在里面的东西还在啊。”  
还没等送葬人说话，他就将假阳具推进去了三分之一，送葬人踉踉跄跄朝他靠拢，下半身和他的脸贴合得更近了。  
“站稳咯。”  
再一用力，大部分都被吞了进去，只剩下开关的一截。他打开开关，送葬人终于扶住他的肩，勉强站住，他能感觉到送葬人的性器慢慢肿胀起来，干脆拉下内裤，含住蹦跳出的白嫩嫩的器官。  
“啊！等一下....博士.....”意识到发出了娇吟，送葬人连忙捂住嘴。他把按摩棒调至最高档，送葬人颤抖着弯下腰双腿发颤，他猛吸一口，用舌尖抵着出口，手指勾住送葬人腿上的束带，防止他向后倒下。舔吸几番之后，把送葬人释放的液体吞下。  
他觉得耳后有点湿漉漉的触感，于是停下口，抬头一看发现送葬人泪眼婆娑，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒不住滴下。  
“为什么哭了啊，”他明知故问，就是想看看送葬人手足无措的样子。  
“对不起，我....对不起......”  
“不是说不要跟我道歉吗，”他握住按摩棒的尾端，继续朝里推动，直到完全没入。送葬人的喉头抑制着呻吟，变成了细小的抽泣，“作为惩罚，现在穿好衣服去会客室给我把今天的所有情报资料拿回来。”  
送葬人顺从地穿好衣服，背影看上去不太稳健，步伐明显慢了许多。等送葬人消失在视野中，他打开对讲机，问道，“能感觉到按摩棒在你体内吗？”  
“...嗯。”  
“不许拿出来，必须等你完成任务才可以取出来。现在到会客室了没。”  
“已经，看到安洁莉娜小姐了。”  
“跟她聊聊你今天做的蛋糕，邀请她下次一起吃。”  
送葬人的声音有点慌乱，“可是.....”  
那个天使，会不会已经湿透了内裤，局促地站在会客室里，下一秒就会被按摩棒刺激到高潮。想想就觉得有趣。  
“还有，我突然想起来，有几笔订单要银灰完成。”  
他听着耳机里送葬人的轻喘，还得不断和其他人交流，说清自己的由来，心中窃喜。  
耳机能听到银灰的声音，“盟友，你又在为难送葬人了。”  
他打了个激灵，从椅子上坐起身，送葬人在那头转移了话题，“博士需要这几样物资，银灰先生。”  
“好香的奶油味.....公证所看到你的这副模样会怎么想呢。”  
他忍无可忍，回道，“银灰，你少管闲事。”  
“不怜惜部下不是你的风格，盟友。”  
“现在离开那里，送葬人，”他命令道，但送葬人的声音忽大忽小，紧随着是一阵衣物摩擦声，还有不太明显的水声。  
“你真是恶趣味，盟友，把这种东西放在里面。”  
他咬紧牙，紧接着听到送葬人的呻吟声和银灰沉重的呼吸。  
“我可以替你们保守这个秘密，但是作为交换，我要借送葬人一晚上。”  
“开什么玩笑....！”  
他冲出办公室、一路上撞到了几个干员，来不及道歉，在银灰的宿舍门口停下。  
“滴，身份识别，博士，欢迎。”门缓缓打开，他走进屋，越向里交欢声越是刺耳，地上散落着送葬人的衣服，还有那根假阳具。  
“对不起....对不起……博士，”送葬人浑身赤裸被银灰按在床上进进出出，羞红了脸，银灰看到他并没有停下动作，“没想到盟友还有偷窥的癖好。”  
“你越界了银灰，现在给我停下。”  
“你是说这样？”银灰加快了动作，送葬人抽抽嗒嗒捂着脸，努力不让他看到自己。  
“我有更好的方法，”银灰拉着送葬人的身体朝向他，“我不介意共享，毕竟你是我的盟友，我会考虑到你的心情。”  
如果说不必了然后转头离开，就意味着送葬人任由这个狡猾的豹子玩弄，他没想到事情会发展到这种情况，说到底还是他大意了，没有注意到银灰对送葬人早有企图。如果直接翻脸，罗德岛会失去一大主要的盟友，对他来说是极其不利的。  
“我暂时答应你。”  
“送葬人，看清楚了吗，你对他来说一文不值。”银灰笑着，用毛茸茸的尾巴缠住送葬人的脖子，送葬人的臀被撞得通红，身体已经失去气力，瘫软在床上，艰难地喘息着，“真亏你看得下去，盟友。”  
“够了吧，”他攥着拳，忍耐到了极限。  
银灰显然不打算停下，拉着送葬人的翅膀一次顶撞在深处，尾巴滑向送葬人挺立的性器，慢慢收紧。他看不下去了，掏出枪指着银灰，“放开他。”  
“你会朝我开枪吗？”  
“你不会想知道答案的。”  
“....无趣。”银灰居然松开了送葬人，下床走进浴室，“下次我不会停下的。”  
“不会有下次了。”  
送葬人安安静静穿上衣服，双手有些颤抖，他瞥了一眼，“跟我来。”  
刚刚穿上的衣服再次再次被剥下，送葬人站在花洒下瑟瑟发抖，欲言又止。  
“看样子，是我的标记不够明显。”  
没有任何预兆，送葬人被狠狠按在墙上，手扶着墙壁，身体承纳下他的愤怒和性欲，本来就不太宽厚的肩在冲击下蜷缩着，更显得可怜。他是在生自己的气，但渐渐失了力道，顶得送葬人几乎站不住脚，翅膀可怜巴巴地耷拉着，刚才被银灰拉扯的痕迹还清晰可见。  
他咬在后颈，送葬人呜咽着，热水盖过泪水打湿整个身体，冲散了空气中的奶油味。  
强烈的刺激让送葬人几乎昏死过去，膝盖不住地打弯，朝前摇摇晃晃地倒着，最后干脆站不住，跪倒在地，他也索性跪在送葬人身后，把送葬人带向高潮。  
清洗干净后，将送葬人抱到床上，在床边坐下。送葬人已经昏睡过去，看上去像个不知世事的孩子。  
想一直一直，这样继续下去。


End file.
